Someone Like You
by diav
Summary: Inspired by Adele's Someone Like You music video.  Not all stories have a happy ending.


_**Someone Like You  
><strong>__By diav_

**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Shego, Kim Possible  
><strong>Story Type<strong>: one-shot  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Inspired by Adele's _Someone Like You _music video. Not all stories have a happy ending.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own any characters from the _Kim Possible_ series, nor do I own the lyrics to Adele's _Someone Like You_.

* * *

><p>She put down the newspaper and picked up her tea cup.<p>

"More tea, miss?" the maid asked.

She gave a curt nod and the tea cup was refilled.

"We do have some delicious pastries today, would you like to try some?"

"Sure, Beatrice. What do you recommend?"

"Pierre put out a fresh batch of lemon scones this morning." Beatrice giggled. "They're to die for."

"I'll have a lemon scone then."

"It'll be right up." Beatrice left her patron to her paper.

"Rockwaller Enterprise acquires PLP Technologies," the patron muttered as she glanced at the headlines. "Figured their marriage would also involve acquisitions." A plate with a single scone was placed quietly on the table. She murmured a "Thanks, Beatrice" without looking up from the paper.

"They're a jolly rich couple, don't you think, miss?" Beatrice was looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose they are," she sighed. "How many times have I told you to call me Shego, Beatrice?"

"Creature of habit, sorry," replied a blushing Beatrice.

"Don't be sorry. I'm anything but a miss," chuckled Shego.

"I disagree, Shego. You're such a talented individual who's polite-"

"Beatrice! What have I told you about flirting with our customers!" Pierre had walked out of the kitchen in his apron and winked at Shego. "No matter how hard you try, she'd still turn you down."

Shego let out a laugh. "Really, Pierre, is that how you should talk to your wife?"

The baker smiled. "It seemed like she was flirting with you, listing your good traits and all."

Beatrice shot her husband a look that could curdle milk. "I was merely stating that Shego is a miss.."

"You call everyone a miss," chuckled Pierre. "But, Shego, you are a miss and will be addressed as one wherever you go in England."

"But we're friends, Pierre. I'd rather we not stick to formalities," Shego grinned.

"What brings you to England this spring, Shego? Business?" asked Beatrice.

Shego nodded. The last time she was in the country was a few years ago, on a business trip and had happened to stumble across this lovely bakery and befriended the owners. "I'm also here on vacation, I guess."

"That's wonderful, you should've told us - we have a spare room upstairs," Beatrice replied.

"I didn't want to impose - you have a business to run, Beatrice. Besides, I'd only get in the way. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"It'd be no trouble, not at all." Beatrice smiled. "For all you've done for us, it'd be our honour to have you stay with us during your trip. Ah, but you're probably staying in a hotel... It might be difficult to ask for a refund." She smiled sheepishly.

Pierre nodded. "At least stop by for dinner every day, Shego. It's the least we can do."

"Sure," replied Shego. "How's business?"

When Shego had first met the couple, they were struggling to get their small business going. They had no idea about how to efficiently run a small business, make sure supply met demand, and how to reach out to their customer base. Being a consultant with several years' experience in the field, Shego had stumbled upon this humble bakery by accident and had fallen in love with the ambience. It was a cozy little bakery, enough to seat twenty people or so, situated on the outskirts of London. Located in a mostly residential area, Pierre and Beatrice knew most of the locals; business was modest, at best, but they were only breaking even with their minimal amount of sales. It was Shego who helped them through; with her planning strategies and contacts, the Little Bakery on Adamson Circle managed to attract some city goers. Her services were free for the bakers, in exchange for good company and good food.

"Business has been great," commented Pierre. "We started doing some catering - mostly cupcakes and croissants - for parties and it's been going well. We might have enough now to hire another person to help us out on weekends."

"That's great," said Shego. She took a sip of her tea and smiled. "I'll definitely be taking some tea leaves with me when I go back to the States. This tea is delicious."

Beatrice beamed. "I'll set some aside for you. How long will you be in town?"

"A week or two. A week for work, and I'm deciding whether I should spend my vacation here too."

Pierre grinned. "You've seen the sights before, but you can always go for another round." He winked. "Maybe you'll meet Mr. Right on your journeys."

Shego let out a chuckle while Beatrice shooed her husband back into the kitchen. "You'll have to excuse him... He still doesn't understand your preferences."

"I don't particularly expect him to," Shego said dryly.

Beatrice smiled and patted Shego's hand. "What exactly are you doing here, Shego? I know you have work, but... I saw the paper."

Shego ran a hand through her hair. "Unfinished business."

"That was about five years ago. I remember you bringing her here for tea. She was sweet. What happened?"

Shego stiffened. She didn't want to explain anything at the moment. It took her five years to forget. Only to be reminded of the past through simple headlines: "Rockwaller-Possible Union," "Rockwaller Dominates Market," and the like.

"All good things come to an end eventually, Beatrice."

The baker's wife nodded her head in understanding. She patted Shego's hand and said, "I'll be here if you need me." She returned to the counter as another customer had walked in, leaving Shego to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>I remember it vividly. It was a cool autumn day. We were at the park, sitting on a bench.<p>

"We need to talk," she had said.

My heart was beating so fast that it could've jumped out of my chest.

"I don't know how to-"

I put a hand over her mouth, silently pleading with my eyes at her to stop. She brushed off my hand as if it was an annoying fly blocking her line of vision.

"There's really no easy way to do this."

I let out a sigh. "I know what you're trying to do, but all I can ask is 'Why?' but I get the feeling you won't answer me."

She stared at the ground, as if looking into my eyes would do something strange to her. I saw her hands, they were twisting her shirt, indicating that she was nervous, or that she really didn't want to go through with this. I put both hands on hers, silently letting her know that it would be ok, no matter what she said. By now, I think the shock was messing with my head - how could I possibly even be rational when she was trying to break up with me? Why was I so calm and collected, as if everything would be fine? Perhaps it had to do with the fact that I wanted to remain friends afterwards, but I was so ever wrong about that.

During my internal dialogue, she had somehow managed to find her voice again. "C-can we just take a break?"

The question had genuinely surprised me. "We've been going out for two years, and now you want to take a break?" I knew I sounded hysterical, my shield of nonchalance was beginning to break down. She wouldn't look me in the eye, so what else could I do? I brought my hand to her face and had her look at me. "You've been my girlfriend for a year and a half, doesn't that mean anything to you? Why now?"

Her gaze faltered. "O-of course you mean something to me..." She ran a hand through her hair. "I just... I just think that..."

Realization hit me. "There's someone else." I bit my lip. _Please not this, anything but this_, was all I remember thinking. She shook her head and I left out a sigh of relief - but was it really for relief? Was I relieved that I wasn't cheated on, but she was still breaking up with me? Was I that boring for her? I had thought we both felt the same way about each other.

"No, there's no one else," she whispered softly.

"Then why are you doing this?" I implored.

"I just... I just need some space, ok?" She was twisting her shirt again.

I took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Is this what you really want?"

She nodded while looking right back at me. I bit my lip. No, I don't care if she's seen me cry before, but I will not break down right here, right now. Pull yourself together, woman! Blinking the wetness out of my eyes, I let go of her shoulders, defeated. "Ok."

"Don't forget me," she whispered before lightly kissing my cheek and getting up to leave. Walking out of the park. Walking out of my life.

* * *

><p>She walked towards the conference centre lobby. Now or never, she thought.<p>

Nodding in acknowledgment to the other patrons, she stepped into the press room and sat near the exit. The room was about three-quarters full, most of which were the British tabloid reporters and photographers.

"Excuse me, we will begin in ten minutes," a voice boomed over the chattering crowd. Today was surely a day for a business announcement. With the recession no longer an economic problem, it was a prime time for business mergers and acquisitions. Was she surprised that Rockwaller Enterprises had managed to acquire PLP as well? No, she wasn't, but she was amused by how the CEO managed to coerce Possibles and Load to hand it over easily.

The lights dimmed. Show time, she thought.

Rockwaller Enterprises' CEO, Bonnie Rockwaller, stepped out to the podium, with her right-handwoman. She took a breath when she saw Kim on stage. It had been five years since she saw her, and it seemed like the redhead hadn't aged a day. Sure, she looked a bit ragged and tired, but Kim was just as youthful as she had been in Shego's memories.

"Good afternoon, everyone, and welcome," the CEO said. "As you all know, Rockwaller Enterprises has managed to acquire PLP Technologies. This merger represents not only two great companies joining forces, but also a new business venture into undiscovered industries." The brunette turned to look at Kim. "As you all know, Kim Possible is PLP's spokeswoman. She joins me here today to go over the the new ventures that we will be exploring and will explain the immediate changes that will be made following the procedures to finalize the acquisition."

And so it went on for another three hours, with Kim and Bonnie outlining the prospects of the joint business venture.

Until a reporter asked a question that should not have been asked.

"Miss Possible, was this acquisition of PLP Technologies part of your marriage to Miss Rockwaller? How can both of you not guarantee any conflicts of interest since you're both part of the board of directors for both companies?"

It was a smug question, one meant to fuel the tabloids of how Bonnie Rockwaller only wanted money, power, and fame. The fastest way to acquire this? Merge two powerful companies into one and dominate the industry.

If Bonnie was a ravenous animal, she would have growled on the spot. However, the question was directed to Kim, who remained impassive and stoic.

"While I happen to be married to Miss Rockwaller, there will be no conflicts of interest. I relinquished my rights to direct both companies shortly after our marriage, but I will exclusively remain as a spokesperson for PLP." It was a cold, yet blunt response that managed to cause a murmur within the audience. No one had expected Kim to give up her rights to anything - her brothers, along with Wade Load, had built PLP from scratch, naming the oldest Possible sibling their CEO and director.

This is a new development, Shego wondered. It might destroy PLP and enhance Rockwaller Industries. I wonder what Bonnie had to do to get the brothers and Nerdlinger to hand over the company so easily.

Bonnie silenced the audience swiftly. "Will there be anymore questions that personally attack our abilities to make strategic decisions just because we are, in fact, married? Kim has, indeed, relinquished her directorial positions at PLP in favor for an ethical relationship between our companies. In her place is Betty Director, who has worked with both of our companies individually in the past. She is now an asset and will act as our primary liaison between PLP and Rockwaller Industries. Any other questions?"

The room went silent. Betty? This is definitely a new development, Shego thought.

* * *

><p>The mixer in the evening was meant for everyone to mingle. Bonnie was just doing that whereas Kim sat at the bar, secluded away from everyone else.<p>

She sidled up beside the redhead and signalled for the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks."

"I saw you in the back this afternoon," said the redhead. Kim didn't look up to the person beside her, but she knew who it was.

"Am I that noticeable, even in the back?"

"What are you doing here?" Kim turned to look at Shego.

"I was in the area," replied Shego nonchalantly. "Is it a crime to stop by and see how you're doing?"

Kim remained silent as the bartender refilled her drink.

"I went to Beatrice and Pierre's today, they're doing well," Shego commented as she took a sip of her drink.

"You must hate me," commented Kim.

"Beatrice asked about you," replied Shego.

"Damn it, Shego, look at me!" Kim put down her glass forcefully and stared at the older woman. "Tell me you hate me."

Shego looked at the redhead in the eye and noticed how tired Kim looked. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't hate you, I can't hate you."

"Why are you here?"

"Work, I have a client in Sussex and was passing by. I'm also here for as bit for vacation, that's all. I didn't mean to cause you discomfort by showing up at your little press conference."

"So why are you here at the bar with me, instead of mingling with the crowd for more clients?"

"You want my honest answer?"

Kim nodded.

"Just wanted to catch up and see how you're doing."

"Not trying to win me back?" joked Kim. She wasn't really joking though, it sort of seemed she was silently pleading to Shego to get her out of here.

Shego shook her head. "Maybe, one day, I'll find someone like you. Someone who'll be good to me, just like how you were, but right now, I'm fine on my own."

Kim sighed heavily. "I'm surprised you're not angry with me."

"It's been five years, Kim, I can't live in the past while you're living in the present."

"Living in the present doesn't seem that great to me."

"I'm sure things will work out in their own way. Anyway, I need to be going, Beatrice invited me over for dinner." Shego got up and left several pounds for the barkeep. As she walked away, she said aloud, "Kim, I wish you nothing but the best for you."

Kim looked down at the bar counter before letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

* * *

><p>"Miss Possible, there's a delivery for you."<p>

Kim looked up from her magazine and hopped off the sofa.

Her butler placed the package on the kitchen counter and left the room.

Kim took a look at the box: it was a pastry box. On the outside, there was a caricature of a young couple, with the words "Pierre and Beatrice's Pastry Shop" emblazoned underneath.

Curious, the redhead opened the box and found half a dozen lemon scones inside. There was a note tucked in the side of the box. She opened it to only find the following written:

"_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead."_

"Michel!" Kim yelled. "Who delivered this parcel?"

Her butler came running into the kitchen, surprised by the volume of his mistress' voice. "A young woman with long black hair- Madame?"

Kim grabbed her coat and ran out the front door, unsure of where Shego could possibly be.

_The scones_, she thought. She quickly headed in the direction of Pierre and Beatrice's shop and almost tripped going inside.

"Is she here?" was all she could muster when she saw Beatrice at the counter.

Beatrice looked bewildered by Kim's sudden appearance, but took the redhead into the kitchen. "No, she left you this though. She was certain you'd stop by." Beatrice gave Kim an envelope.

It was a simple envelope and inside was a small card.

Kim felt the tears return as she read the message:

"_Yesterday was the time of our lives._

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made._

_Who would've known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I'm leaving this open-ended since it's a one-shot and will not expand on it. It's a really vague plot, in my honest opinion, so many questions left unanswered: why did Kim break up with Shego and end up with Bonnie? Where did Shego go after leaving Kim the scones and the card? Do they both still have feelings for each other? Does Bonnie even know about Kim's former relationship with Shego? Etc.

Why write this and be cruel to the reader? I started this shortly after Christmas 2011, I think I spent nights looping Adele's _Someone Like You_ before going to bed before watching the music video. To be frank, I found the music video more heartbreaking than just listening to the song. I've grown fond of Adele in the past few months - her songs are emotional, and whenever I see her performing_ Someone Like You_, it's just very heartbreaking.

I'm not entirely sure whether I've reflected the heartbroken feeling in this story, but I really felt like I needed to get this all out in words... Why not do it through characters I enjoy writing about?

I realize that lemons aren't exactly bittersweet (depends on an individual's taste buds), but the symbolism behind the scones is that it's an everyday pastry, something you might take for granted, like a relationship. It can be sweet or sour, depending on the circumstances and how much lemon peel and sugar are added, and is representative of a relationship. You can have too much of sweetness or too much sourness, so to speak, in a relationship, but sometimes you need to balance both. Otherwise, you'll end up in a situation where it just gets bittersweet: you yearn for the past since it has good memories and want to avoid the present or future because it's not exactly how you've envisioned it.

Clearly, I've put too much thought into the premise for the story, but it's not exactly reflected in the story (hence this very long author's note). Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading it somewhat, and let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
